


Art: SpideyPool -Just a Kiss-

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Art, English, Fanart, Gay, M/M, Sketches, gay kiss, kiss, sketch - freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95





	Art: SpideyPool -Just a Kiss-

-Translation to english-

Wade: Come on Spidey!!! try to snatch it!!

Peter: Deadpool, I'm sick of your stupid games!!

Wade: Ohh... but Spidey, that was not what you said last night. 7w7

Peter: Aagh... s-shut up!!! Ò///Ó

-Más Tarde- / -Later-

Peter: Wade is enough, I have to go,...... let me go now.

Wade: Snif...snif...


End file.
